


make me scream

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Smut, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Jeon Wonwoo, meanie shags that's the fic, wonwoo shags mingyu idk what you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo was having many thoughts about how MIngyu looked in their recent Japanese comeback, every single time they had to film, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander to where his boyfriend was standing, wishing that he was allowed to keep the clothes from their music videos and photoshoots instead of the stylists locking them up never to be seen again.Luckily, Mingyu was a terrible liar, but an amazing boyfriend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	make me scream

As soon as Wonwoo entered his room, it was clear Mingyu was hiding something. It had been clear almost the whole day.

They had their last day of filming for the group’s Japanese comeback today and as soon they had finished, Mingyu ran to talk to one of the stylists and then disappeared for a couple of minutes. When he came back he was holding a small bag along with his other things but he refused to give it to any of their managers to hold. Even when they were in the car he kept a tight hold on the bag and moved it away from prying eyes which included Wonwoo his curious boyfriend and claimed it was nothing.

Mingyu was a terrible liar, a fact that became much more obvious when they reached their dorms and the younger rushed to go to the bathroom first saying that he felt too sweaty to wait. After that, the bag was never seen again and Mingyu was walking around in a hoodie and sweatpants even during dinner. When they had all finished dinner, Wonwoo went to Seungcheol’s room to use the computer before the eldest of the group finally kicked him out saying that he had been there long enough even though Wonwoo had caught him looking at his phone a couple of times.

“Hey Gyu, you tired?” Wonwoo asked as he saw his boyfriend completely covered by a blanket.

“Nah, I was just waiting for you,” Mingyu answered, tucking the blankets right under his chin.

“Alright then.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu sceptically before turning around to change his clothes. While he stifled through the wardrobe for his clothes, he heard some rustling behind him from Mingyu who was now walking towards him presumably to surprise him. Acting clueless, Wonwoo waited until Mingyu was close enough and spun around to grab his boyfriend. However, Wonwoo froze as soon as he turned around, looking the younger up and down in shock before a smug grin grew on his face.

“Is this what you’ve been hiding this whole time?” Wonwoo asked, bringing a finger up to play with the fabric.

Mingyu was wearing the mesh see-through top that the stylist dressed him in for the music video shooting. It looked amazing on him and deep down, Wonwoo was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see it on his lover in a more intimate way, but it seemed Mingyu had been a couple of steps ahead of him.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Mingyu said, feeling giddy under Wonwoo’s piercing stare, “do you like it?”

“I love it. It looks so good on you,” Wonwoo whispered, moving his neck to nip at the taller’s sensitive neck.

Mingyu’s breath hitched as Wonwoo began to suck and bite his neck, leaving a trail of marks as he went. They didn’t have anything on their schedule for the next couple of days so that meant that Wonwoo could mark up Mingyu as much as he wanted, and judging from the pleased hum Mingyu was letting out, the younger knew that as well. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s chin and forced the younger to look him in the eyes.

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Wonwoo punctuated the question with a sweet kiss to Mingyu’s lips which were already red and puffy from how he had been biting them earlier.

“I thought about you fucking me in this top,” Mingyu admitted lightly rutting his hips against Wonwoo’s thighs “I wanted it so bad.”

“So bad huh?” 

Wonwoo pushes his thigh between Mingyu’s legs, rubbing it against the younger’s crotch and eliciting a deep groan from him. 

“Tell me how do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you hard and slow until your begging me to cum? Or maybe you want it hard and fast, want me to use you like the slut you are.”

“H-hyung, please.” Mingyu pleaded, beginning to grind himself against Wonwoo’s thigh. Before he could do anything, Wonwoo moved away causing Mingyu to let out a pitiful whine and bring himself flush against the older’s chest, desperate to be close to him.

“I want you fuck me so hard that I can’t stop cumming.” Mingyu asked his face mere centimetres away from Wonwoo’s, “I want to feel full with your cock. Please hyung.”

If the top didn’t turn on Wonwoo before, Mingyu’s words surely did as he felt his dick twitch from where it was confined in his boxers. The pleading combined with the desperate look in Mingyu’s eyes and the sheer shirt was enough to push Wonwoo over the edge. He manhandled Mingyu over to the bed, pushing him down before attacking his lips with his. While he devoured the sweet taste of Mingyu’s lips, he brought his hand to unbuckle Mingyu’s pants and pull them down to his ankles. 

As Mingyu kicked off the trousers from his ankles, Wonwoo took off his own shirt and trousers before pulling off his boxers and revealing his already erect cock. Shamefully, Mingyu felt his mouth water at the thought of having Wonwoo’s cock in him, stretching him out and filling him up. Just thinking about it was enough to make him shudder, his cock already leaking pre-cum despite them not doing anything beyond kissing and some dry humping. Wonwoo threw all his clothes onto the floor and once again kissed Mingyu’s lips fervently, using his hands to pin the younger’s wrists above his head. They both groaned as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths, occasionally nipping at each other’s lips only pulling away to take deep gulps of air before diving back into the kiss.

“Hyung, please,” Mingyu pleases between kisses, squirming underneath Wonwoo.

“Okay babe, let me just get the lube.”

However, as Wonwoo got up to retrieve the lube, Mingyu stretched out his hand to stop him, causing the older to shoot him a confused look.

“I already prepped,” Mingyu confessed shyly.

Biting his lips, he raised his hips so that he could remove his boxers and then turned around so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass on display for Wonwoo showcasing a shiny aqua blue butt plug. Tilting his head back, Wonwoo gave an amused laugh, lifting his hands to squeeze firmly at Mingyu’s ass taking in his boyfriend in all his glory.

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot haven’t you pup?”

“Yes hyung, I couldn’t wait for you to prep me, I just wanted to be fucked.”

“Just fucked?” Wonwoo asked snaking his hand towards Mingyu’s cock, “earlier you said you wanted me to fuck you so that you don’t stop cumming. There are plenty of ways to make you cum pup.”

“H-hyung,” Mingyu stuttered as Wonwoo started stroking his cock slowly. 

He was already leaking precome from when he was prepping himself and got carried away with it, stopping just before he could come and with Wonwoo’s sensual voice and his burning touch he was so close to cumming. Mingyu squirmed in Wonwoo’s grasp moaning as Wonwoo pumped his shaft while leaving kisses on his neck.

“Hyung, I’m so close.” 

“Then come pup.”

Mingyu came in Wonwoo’s hand with a whine, his back arching as his head fell back onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Coming down from his high he closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan as Wonwoo sucked hickeys on to his neck and chest marking him up.

“Don’t get too comfortable pup,” Wonwoo whispered with a wicked smirk, “this is only the first time.” The elder inserted two fingers into Mingyu’s already stretched hole causing the younger boy to whine softly as he felt his cock twitch with excitement again.

“Look at that,” Wonwoo marvelled, still fingering Mingyu, “you just came yet you seem so eager to come again already. Just how horny are you pup?”

Wonwoo continued to finger Mingyu watching with amusement as the younger boys dick grew hard once more until he was leaking precome once again. He tried to fuck himself back on Wonwoo’s fingers but the elder held his hips down with a firm grip preventing him from moving. Mingyu began groaning loudly as Wonwoo’s fingers brushed his prostate and he came from that simple touch already sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Wonwoo let out a chuckle enjoying seeing Mingyu fucked out like this.

“You look so tired already pup, think you’ll be okay for one more round?” 

Despite the teasing lilt to his voice, Mingyu knew this was Wonwoo’s way of checking in and making sure he was fine.

“Yes hyung, I want you to fuck me still please.”

“Such a needy baby. Of course, hyung will fuck you.”

Wonwoo flipped Mingyu so that he was lying on his back and leaned down to press a gentle living kiss on his lips reminding the younger of the love shared between them. Rolling on the condom, Wonwoo pushed slowly into Mingyu’s hole, until he was up to the hilt. They both groaned in tandem as they felt each other so intimately. Some minutes passed, the two of them adjusting before Wonwoo pulled back and snapped his hips forward making Mingyu whimper. 

Wonwoo began at a steady pace as his thrust gradually grew faster and deeper until Mingyu was moaning continuously unable to say or do anything else except rubbing his hands up and down his own stomach occasionally playing with his nipples which made him feel sparks of pleasure. Mingyu let out a choked on a moan as he felt Wonwoo lift up his legs allowing the elder to thrust into Mingyu at a different angle and hitting his prostate dead on.

The moan Mingyu let out was so loud that the other members could probably hear it, but the two were in their own world, Mingyu eager to take everything that Wonwoo was giving him while Wonwoo was enjoying the sight of Mingyu taking everything he gave him, looking so fucked out because of him. His thrusts became erratic as he listened to Mingyu’s moans feeling himself get closer to his orgasm.

“Fuck Gyu,” Wonwoo groaned out closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of Mingyu’s walls encasing his cocky, “I’m gonna come soon, fuck baby boy.”

All Mingyu could do was whine in response too out of it to even form words. Seconds later, Wonwoo let out a loud moan as he came, giving a few hard deep thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. The thought of Wonwoo cumming because of him pushed Mingyu over the edge for the final time and he came his cum spilling all over his mesh shirt, the shirt that got them to this position in the first place.

Wonwoo rode out his orgasm making Mingyu whine, his body very sensitive after cumming multiple times in one night. When Wonwoo pulled out, Mingyu slugged in both relief and pleasure before rolling onto his side, exhausted. However, Wonwoo pulled him up much to his reluctance.

“You can’t just fall asleep yet pup, I need to get you and the bed cleaned up.”

Mingyu groaned but still complied with what Wonwoo was saying, allowing the older boy to remove his shirt for him so that he could clean up his body before putting comfortable pyjamas on his boyfriend. Wonwoo made Mingyu stand for a while so that he could strip their dirtied bedsheets and replace them with clean ones. The younger had almost keeled over during this, but Wonwoo was quick to catch him and carry him to lay down in their bed. After making sure that Mingyu’s was okay, Wonwoo climbed into the bed next to him and brought him close to his chest to rest.

“You okay baby?”

“Perfect,” Mingyu muttered sleepily, “I’m gonna be so sore in the morning though.”

“Don’t worry about it baby,” Wonwoo said kissing Mingyu’s forehead, “Hyung will be here for you.”

Mingyu gave one last small smile before falling asleep under Wonwoo’s loving gaze, Wonwoo following shortly after


End file.
